plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Zombie
The is a low-health zombie reading an upside-down newspaper. When it loses its newspaper, it gets angry and faster. It appears to be an elderly person with glasses and heart-patterned boxers. When your plants destroy the newspaper, it pauses, a question mark appears above his head, and then it will make an angry sound and then it quickly charges forward at your plants in a rage. Melon-pults, Winter Melons, Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms damage both the zombie and the newspaper at the same time. It Is first encountered in Adventure Mode level 2-1. It is the sixth Zombie to be encountered in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Newspaper Zombie His newspaper provides limited defense. Toughness: low Newspaper Toughness: low Speed: normal, then fast (after losing newspaper) Newspaper Zombie was *this* close to finishing his Sudoku puzzle. No wonder he's freaking out. Overview Absorbs 16 normal damage '''shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 3, 6, 8 (at this point, the newspaper is destroyed), 12 and 16 '''normal damage shots. When the newspaper is destroyed, this zombie will start to run faster due to his destroyed newspaper. Maybe the reason he gets angry is because he couldn't finish his Sudoku puzzle. Strategy The newspaper is useless against the lobbed-shot plants, instants, the Fume-shroom, and the Gloom-shroom. In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, the zombie loses the newspaper after being hit by one Wall-nut, and dies after a second hit, like the Conehead Zombie. The Newspaper Zombie pauses and charges very quickly towards the end of the row after your plants destroy the newspaper, so you will need to be fast in order to kill it. The Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Ice-shroom are effective for this, as they can slow its movement leaving plenty of time to kill it. If you are facing multiple Newspaper Zombies, Ice-shrooms and Peashooters can be used effectively to paralyze and kill them. File:Zombie_paper_paper1.png|The normal Newspaper File:Zombie_paper_paper2.png|The first Newspaper degradation File:Zombie_paper_paper3.png|The second Newspaper degradation Newspaper Zombie.png Zombie paper glasses.png|The glasses. Lol.png|A lot of newspaper zombies on hacked online version. Trivia *The Newspaper Zombie has the lowest physical health out of all the zombies. He himself has 8 HP but his newspaper has 8 HP making his total HP 16. **However, the Imp in I, Zombie only has 3 HP. *The Newspaper Zombie glasses are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic and loses its newspaper right after, it will bite the Garlic a second time before switching lanes. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic after losing its newspaper, he'll switch lanes as usual and will keep moving fast, but will not have the angry expression. *When the game is paused, the Newspaper Zombie will appear above the "Resume Game" tab. *Even though the Suburban Almanac states that the Newspaper Zombie is close to finishing a sudoku puzzle, it is not holding any writing material at all. **It could be because he was just looking at the answers of the puzzle instead of solving it. *If a Newspaper Zombie gets hit by a Lawn Mower or a Giant Wall-nut, a question mark will appear for a brief moment when the newspaper gets destroyed first before the zombie. *The title of its newspaper is "ZOMBIE" and the newspaper is turned upside down and aslo a picture of a zombies head. *There is a glitch on the DS version that sometimes when the Newspaper Zombie loses it's newspaper, it will suddenly run on a spot instead of looking down with a question mark *There is also a glitch on the online version that even if it has not lost it's newspaper, it will still have angry eyes when eating. **This might be because he has to eat instead of "read" his paper. *The Newspaper Zombie is one of only two zombies that can get a question mark above its head. The other is the Digger Zombie after it's Pickaxe is stolen by a Magnet-Shroom. *It is the weakest Zombie in game, absorbs 8''' normal damage''' shots. Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night Category:Newspaper Zombie Category:Night Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with Items Category:Zombies with Almanac Entries Category:Low Tougness Zombies Category:Low Strength Zombies Category:Day Category:Zombies under 100 sun